Imbroglio
by HakureiSeishINRose
Summary: Diana Cavendish had always been orderly. Despite the many distractions, not a single thing was out of place. -That is, until Akko Kagari appeared.
**Imbroglio**

Diana Cavendish had always been orderly. Any time, anywhere, she'd make sure things followed a timed fashion that satisfied her tastes. One could say that she had a disorder of keeping things tidy, but she did not. She simply felt _annoyed_ if ever anything fell out of place. Her daily schedule even goes as follows:

*Comb your hair 20 times before and after bed;

*Brush your teeth 3 times a day

*Wash your uniforms every Sunday;

*Study from 6-9. Sleep before 10;

*Have Barbara and Hannah flaunt over you during lunch and after-school

Yes, she knew that last one _may_ have been quite vain for someone of her stature; but she could not help it if the two stuck to her like dogs. Anywhere she went, they'd either be hiding behind her back or standing by her side like personal guards, making unnecessary snarky comments to those who didn't need it. Diana wasn't really one for bullying, to be truthful-but when you have two roommates who sass anyone that shows up, it becomes a habit.

Still, despite the chaotic two, her order remained undeterred. She continued to comb her 20 times before and after bed; washed her uniforms every Sunday; and studied from 4 to 9 pm, never sleeping after 10. Despite the many distractions, there was still not a thing out of place.

-That is, until Akko Kagari appeared.

This girl, a human from a completely magic less background, had suddenly entered a school of magic and tried (hint: tried) to use magic, just because of a fake that inspired her when she was younger. Obviously, Diana was surprised to even find someone who admired Shiny Chariot so much that they'd go to Luna Nova for it. It was stupid.

Oh, and how even more taken aback she was when she found out that the girl had a _disastrous_ knack for attracting trouble, even when standing still. In every class they'd have, she'd either mess up a potion or spell, which would _always_ lead to something going terribly wrong in tandem. Of course, Diana would be there to clean it up in the end; but it was exactly because she had to that it annoyed her to a great extent.

What was this girl doing, causing disorder when it was unwanted? The blonde could hardly remember a day without chaos ever since she showed up. Heck, she could hardly remember a single second without hearing something crashing at the far end of the hall. Honestly, it was exhilarating just seeing the mess she'd make, whether it was intentional or not. She couldn't stand the idea of her schedule being messed up _yet again_.

And so, she did what she knew was need to be done: Insult her till she left.

To be fairly honest, and which she truly was, Diana did not entirely agree with such an underhanded technique. She'd rather convince the person to leave calmly rather than have them get so sick of her that they'd want to go. -But Akko Kagari was a _very_ persistent girl, and it'd take more than just smooth talk to even convince her to pack her things; hence the plan to bully her till she left.

And so, the days continued to pass by, and their relationship seemed to grow even more bitter with every conversation they had. Even if it were just passing by each other in the hall, or glancing at each other in class, there'd always be this unseen spark of fire between the two that was _definitely_ not good. Somehow, it had grown from a simple rivalry to a hatred that almost appeared unchangeable-

Until Diana messed up, and it all fell apart.

She didn't mean to say that. She didn't mean to say _anything_ at all. Her idolisation of Shiny Chariot-though it may have been short-lived-was still a secret she could not allow anyone to know; no less her greatest rival, Akko Kagari, who _loved_ Shiny Chariot more than anything. She had just been so caught up in the heat of the moment that she let it out all at once.

And then there she was, red-faced and completely incapable of saying anything else. How could she? After all, when your one and only rival is smiling at you as if they had just uncovered one of your deepest and darkest secrets (which in Diana's case, they really did), you can't help but feel intimidated and be rendered speechless. It was pathetic.

So she covered it up. Pretended it was all just a joke-a small slip of tongue. But even after she claimed it as only that, Akko never erased the grin on her face and continued to stay like that until Diana stormed off. Why didn't she believe her? Were her communication skills truly beginning to lacklustre? -Perhaps. But she couldn't help but feel it was something much more than that.

She just didn't realise she'd find out so soon.

The next day after revealing her secret, Diana remained indifferent towards the brunette and simply marched into the dungeon, fearless. She supposed it was because she was still mad from yesterday's events that she attacked the small, helpless creature on sight; but how could she have known that it was actually a dragon and absorbed magic as a source of it's power? It certainly did not look the part.

Unfortunately, it was because of her poor hindsight that lead to the dragon _nearly_ destroying the school; and the only thing she could do from that point on was have everyone evacuate and pretend she had no part in it. Barbara and Hannah were too afraid of expulsion to say anything, either, so it was all well and good.

Yet why was it after saving Akko Kagari, she thought otherwise?

The girl was a mess that disturbed her order. She was disorganised, chaotic, and a _magnet for trouble_. She couldn't seem to do anything _other than_ ruin Diana's day with her uncoordinated lifestyle. They were the complete opposites.

And yet, when Akko spoke up for her after the whole ordeal and credited her even when she did not deserve it; she felt a spark light up within that unmatched anything she could've ever possibly experienced.

A feeling called love.

So it was from that day onwards that Diana Cavendish was never the same. No longer did she brush her hair 20 times before and after bed; nor brush her teeth 3 times a day. Neither did she study constantly from 6 to 9 PM and fall asleep before 10. She could hardly do any of this because she was just so distracted, so conflicted by her feelings that she became… _disorganized._

All because of Akko Kagari.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. Thanks for reading :D**

 **Now before you say anything; yes, I know that Diana actually revealed she liked Shiny Chariot _when_ she saved Akko and not before. That was a mistake from me since I didn't bother to re-watch the first movie again and messed up the information. Soo, let's just say that she accidentally slipped up the day before the dungeon incident, thus resulting in her reckless actions inside, and Akko teasing her about it when she saved her. Okay? **


End file.
